Cold Days in Russia
by IfIWereABiscut
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Days in Russia**

**C****hapter1: A new time for everything.**

Every day, it is a new day. A new day for everything. Even friendship between a CREEPY Russian and a CRAZY little girl from America. To think that they would share a little thing that is next to nothing on a scale to zero. However, no that did not stop them at all, not at all. Would you like to hear the little tale? Well it all started on one of them cold days in Russia.

The little girl was walking down the streets of Russia, looking for any piece of Russian money. You see she came equipped with everything she needed (clothes and shoes) but not the right money. Therefore, it came down to what she was doing right now, sitting in front of a big house gate. All she could was sit and stare the snow. That is until…

"Hey little girl, are you okay?" a man with brown hair asked looking down at the girl in concern. The little girl looked up at the man, tall, brown haired, nice looking. It reminded her of her father. "C'mon in side, it's nice and warm." He said reaching his hand out to the girl. She began to reach out to, until both hands meet. He pulled her in close and began walking into the big mansion.

"Who is that you have da?"She heard another man ask. The girl did not dare look; she just hid behind the brown haired man. "Well, I was just about to take a stroll then I saw this little cute girl staring into the snow, so I decided to take her in, …" the brown haired man told the other man. "Bring her to me, da." She heard the other person say. She began to hold on to him tighter. "O-okay" the brown haired man had said, and then looked down at her. "You have to go to him," he whispered. The girl untighted her grip on him, till she let go and began walking.

The man looked at her, and then picked her up. He smiled at her. "Small, cute, hey Toris? Is she an albino?" he asked. Toris looked up and did not know what to say. "Um… I do not know… I just" Toris stopped talking completely when he saw a woman with blonde hair coming with a knife. It looked like she was coming to the little girl. "BRUDER IS MINE AND ONLY MINE!" The man holding the girl panicked and threw her to Toris. Scared out of her life she hid her face in Toris's jacket. She started to tug on his jacket. It was not working. She then slapped him waking him up from his little fantasy. "Who-what's AHHHHHH!" Toris yelled and ran, still with her in his hands all the way upstairs in to some room with three beds and two men sleeping in two of them. "AHHHHHH! WHERE SO SORRY FOR SLEEPING ON THE JOB MR.-" The two stopped there screaming and stared at the two, before heaving a sigh of relief. "Toris! It's you! Oh, you really gave us a scare there." One said. "Yes. Don't ever do that again." The other said while putting on his glasses. Once his glasses were on, he began staring at the girl. "Who is that?" the man asked while pointing at the girl. "Oh her? Just some girl I found when I was about to take a walk." Toris told for the second time.

The man named Toris placed her next to a dresser and began searching through it. When he found what he was looking for he gave it to the girl. "Here, where this." He had handed her a little nightgown. The girl wanted to ask what a man was doing with a nightgown, but she was being pushed into a bathroom. Without even thinking, she did as Toris said and changed. A moment later, she came out wearing the nightgown. Toris was knocked out in his bed and the others sleep too. Seeing this it sorta made her sleepy. She made her way to the bed, crawled up to Toris, and went to sleep.

She woke up and stared at Toris until he woke. He was about to say 'good morning', but was interrupted by a kol-ing Russian. "IS SHE ALBINO OR NOT." Is what he said. This caused the others to wake up and stare at the Russian. Toris quickly picked up the girl, examined her (white hair, yellow eyes), and then answered. "Yes! Very albino! Very albino indeed!" he said shaking his head, but held her very protectively. The man frown turned into a smile and he soon replied, "Great can I see here as soon as you're down fighting the dogs again, Raivis you can get your turn as soon as your down looking out for sister, and Eduard as you make my vodka cereal!" Toris looked down at her, mouthed the words 'I'm sorry', and handed her the taller man. He then dragged her out of a worried Toris's hold and walked away.

At the table, Toris stared at Natalia, the girl at Toris, Raivis at his cereal, and Eduard at Raivis. The Russian was too busy feasting on his cereal to care about anything, until a BUSTY woman busted in the kitchen door yelling at him. "Bruder, bruder, bruder, an invitation! For you!" she managed to say with her hands on her knees. The man looked up from his bowl and stood up and his splashed everywhere. "Really! For me!" he ran up to his sister grabbed it and shoved it in Toris's face. "Look, look, look, look Toris! It's an invitation for me!" he yelled at Toris as if he won the lottery. He jumped off the table and did the Cossack dance. When he was done, he grabbed the girl and said farewell to his family.

They were walking in the snow outside the Russian humming a song that sounded like, like… London Bridges? He had his pipe in his hands swigging it all willy nilly, even hitting the girl in the process. Then once at the car he began hitting it with the pipe trying to break the ice. She became curious on why he even carried around one. "Excuse me? She began. The man stopped what he was doing and stared at her. "Hello there little girl! What's your name?" he said as if they had just met. She stared at the man strangely before chuckling. "My name is Viniso Yule! I come from America in search of new friends and a new life AND I love Eurasia, so I came here also because there's no place I rather be than Russia, THE LARGEST PLACE EVER, and I refuse to go below the equator because I'm scared." She said with a smile. "What your story?" Viniso asked staring all big eyed. "My name is Ivan Braginski, I love vodka and I have two very pretty sisters and nice friends and servants!" he said happily. Then, Ivan looked at the people and then his car. Viniso did too, followed, AND helped Ivan through the people at his car.

After a couple of minutes, they noticed it was not working and stopped, letting the people crawl away screaming something in Russian. "Hey! I got it! We'll go to one of my friends house and ask them to take us to my friend in China, then we will save him the trouble of going to the airport all alone!" he suggested. She nodded her head and they began walking North to this so-called friend's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2: To the Americas!**

"Hey Tino! Thanks for taking us to Yao's! Ivan said cheerfully gripping the two front seats staring at the two. Tino turned and looked at Ivan then quickly turning his head back. "Actually Mr. Ivan, I'm not driving, Berwald is, isn't that right Be?" he said looking at Berwald hopefully. "Ri'ht. Ivan pl'se g't y'ur hands off of m' wi'f." Berwald said keeping his eyes and poker face on the road. Tino eyes widened. Red light. Tino grabbed Berwald by his shirt and lots of commotion we heard in the car, the most that was heard was: I AM NOT YOUR WIFE! Then the light turned green, thus leaving the Swede with a red mark on his face and messed up hair and tilted glasses. The car rode all the way to Beijing, their destination. "Oo, oo, oo Mr. Tino sir look at it, ain't it pretty?" Viniso asked excitedly. "Yes it is!"

"Hey what about you um, um, Mr. Tino's Husband?" This made Berwald smirk and Tino's face red with anger. He turned to face Berwald-which you think is not very easy, but when your 50% pissed at him it is very easy. Drama struck the car again this time just a certain somebody almost was punched out the car. Ivan did not do anything on the trip, just looked closely at the people walking and mumbled something about helping his country gain more in population.

They had arrived at their destination Viniso looked at the house. Red. That is the best way to explain it. Really. "Thanks' Tino!" Ivan yelled at the Finnish man. "No problem!" He yelled back. The car then drove away; turning into a tiny spec, Ivan rang the doorbell waiting for an answer. No answer. Viniso swore she saw someone near the door through the window. "KNOCK, KNOCK! IT'S ME YAO, YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Said Ivan. "I'm not home aru!" said a familiar voice, you know, to Ivan. It stayed like this for a while. "Hey no one's there? Can I open the door myself?" Ivan asked smiling at the door reaching for the doorknob. Just then the door flew open to revel a handsome-amen- Chinese man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a red… Look, I'm not Chinese but I think you know what he was wearing. He looked quite mad, yet there was a terrified look on his face. "What is it aru?" Yao asked looking at Ivan closing his eyes. "We need to barrow your car to go to the meeting my comrade." Ivan said still that smile on his face. "Oh, uh, I'm not going." He said quickly. It took some time for the silence to break by a happy Russian who, broke into Yao's house, grabs his keys, opened the car door and threw Yao and Viniso into the car, slammed the door, jumped in the car, and drove to the airport probably being the happiness person in history. Yao and Viniso could not even respond on what just happened by the awkward position they were in.

It took some time getting into the airport, all because a certain Ivan did not want to take off his scarf, jacket, shoes, or leaves his pipe. He even hit one of the men and started his creepy child like smile, which made Yao shudder and Viniso smile in excitement. This creeped Yao out even more and he scooted on the opposite side, but since they WERE on the Yao just scooted closer to Ivan, making Ivan think he wanted a hug, and god did he give him one. Sigh, why can't some plane rides ever be normal?

Ah, Washington D.C., such a nice place, with their black squirrels, military people walking all about, and let us not forget that beautiful White House. It was so breath taking; our characters could not even speak. "Wow, and thought only China was beautiful." Yao breathed, "It's been so long, BROTHER!" Yao and Ivan looked at Viniso crazy before spotting a running man running with full arms. Viniso did not notice herself running to, until they finally met with a big fat hug. Another man and another stopped their hug. "What the bloody hell? This is no time for a reunion! Alfred you said business!" said one of the fussing men. "Aw, come on Arthur! Let them have their fun! ~ said the other man holding a rose. "I didn't think it was real lil' sis! But there he is and there you are!" the man said staring at Viniso, "But I have to do what's right, I told to not to come back."

"Its ok brother, you are the hero after all." She said smiling. All of a sudden, she was picked up and heading a different direction, Viniso was smiling at Ivan waving goodbye. Ivan did not understand, but he did not want his friend to leave! Ivan took out his pipe and put it in the man's face. All, confused looked, stared. "Put my friend down." Ivan began with a stern face. "She belongs to me."

"What is that bloody wanker doing now?"

"What is happening, aru?"

"It's never too early for love my mon ami's."

They stopped their fussing and looked at the French man. "Bloody frog, Alfred doesn't rape people!" he yelled. "Ohonhon. ~" was all he replied. "NAHAHAHA! I'M THE HERO! THIS VILLIAN'S GOING TO JAIL!" said the man holding Viniso, now running. Ivan did not even run, just threw his pipe, managing to hit him. He walked up to him and said, "Hey Mr. Hero, can I have my friend back?" Alfred nodded and pushed his so-called-sister into Ivan. "Thank you comrade!" he said taking her into his arms. "It's ok brother you'll get me next time!" Viniso said smiling a CREEPY smile. "One day." He started laughing for some reason. "That's right! Me and my sidekick-"Do I look like a sidekick to you? I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this," he said shaking Viniso's hand. "My name is Arthur Kirkland-but you can call him Artie!" Alfred butted-in. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, ohonhon, oh shon te, madam mazile. ~" Francis said kissing her hand. Viniso giggled and said hello to all. "So what is this "business" you all at it about?" asked Arthur. Francis chuckled but was hit by a hand. "I'm glad you asked Artie! Today is July the 4th!" Alfred screamed, "And you know what that means!" "Damn, I do know what that means." Arthur said faceplaming himself. "Yep! It's my birthday!" Alfred yelled loudly. "Gasp, I almost forgot! Happy 19th birthday brother!" Viniso said proudly. "Does this mean fireworks aru?" Yao asked. "Sure does! You know it's Independence Day!"

They walked around Washington (so many people!), talking to some girls, some of them flirting, but it never worked out. They were some stalkers; Ivan kept running from one who looked so familiar to Viniso. Night fell, all sat on a high peek just to see the fireworks. They were a bit too early if you ask Francis. "Hey Al, are we a bit too early for them, they usually start at 9:00, what's the rush?" Francis asked looking around. "Ah, Francis. You're from the city of love, no? How could you not see zhe beautiful sunset?" Alfred said putting on a fancy French accent. "Haha! The frog from the city of love can't see love if it struck him in the face! Ahahaha!" Arthur said laughing and pointing at Francis. "But I do, I'm always around you and Alfred of course." he said back smirking. Arthur began to blush and look away. "Bloody frog." he said. "We are going to see fire in the air, da?" asked Ivan looking at Alfred. Viniso quickly smiled and said something reassuring, "Never lose faith during the fourth of July." she said. "But no one will catch on fire..." Ivan said... Everyone moved a couple of spaces back to watch the sun because knowing him, he was the type to kill instantly. "Hey little nuhai? Why you still sitting there, aru?" Yao asked looking at Viniso worriedly. "Cause there's nothing to fear when fear is near." Viniso said looking at Ivan. With Yao being a very wise man he understood perfectly. "Dude, that made no sense." Alfred said chillin' with the sun as it crept down, letting the stars shine. "Perhaps Yao, you could do a translation." Arthur suggested shrugging his arms. Yao gulped, "Well um what she is... Hey, that was racist!" Yao said trying to ignore what Viniso said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Character3: Watching the Fireworks with the Allies**

The fireworks had started, looking beautiful in the night sky. One by one, exploding into little sparks that would soon turn into ashes. Ivan heard a bird whining from being shot ("^J^"), Yao sat and watched the fireworks ("Wonderful, aru"), Arthur and Alfred watched in amazement, ("So amazing." "Whoa bro, awesome!") Francis looked; laughed, and probably got high from off that rose he kept stiffing ("Ohonhonhonhon... Is so beautiful!").

The fireworks stayed until 1:00. ("Damn, who knew Americans stayed up so long just for a holiday besides, Christmas?") They stayed on the mountain for bit staring at many things, especially the Russian trying to kick the dead bird of the cliff into the pretty river. Viniso got up, and started to walk down the hill with something that looked very familiar to Ivan. He instantly took his eyes off the bird, and walked right behind Viniso, putting her in headlock, but being interrupted by the Englishman who was pointing a finger at him. "Hey you wanker! That's child abuse!" Alfred started doing some kind of heroic pose saying, "Hey! You get your commie hands of her head!" Yao sighed, "I'm getting to old for this. I'm going home." With that, he got up; he was not going to sit here and watch idiots play! Yao was going to go home and eat some Chinese cuisine. "Why can't we just let love be love, and sex be sex?" Arthur turned around and slapped the Frenchmen on the head. This began a verbal fight all four,

"Cheesy monkey frog!"

"Black Sheep of Europe!"

"You commie molesting bastard!"

"KOLKOLKOLKOL."

While all this went down, Viniso and Yao silently watched in the sidelines. "Does this happen much?" Viniso asked getting ready to hit everyone but Ivan, she felt if she hit him she would never forgive herself… Oh, and Yao, he is a good person. Likes red, does not like to bicker, all what a person wants.

"For years actually." He said silently, staring off at the sky. Yao sigh and asked, "What were you going to do with that thing anyway, aru?" Viniso flinched and stared at Yao's lips for a long time before saying, "You didn't say 'aru' after that sentence. Why is that?" Viniso said smirking, feeling as if she had just one the question battle, though it was only one question. Yao looked down at himself not wanting to start a life story of why he did this and that. "It's because in high school people looked at you and called you boring, so to spice it up a bit and say 'aru', making people think it was some word in Chinese, and they were desperate to find out what it meant!" Yao stopped his looking and covered his face so Viniso could not see him blush. "I-it's like you know the past… the full story…" He muttered. All of what Viniso said was true. Being called boring. Saying 'aru'. People coming up to him and asking what it meant, and only he knew. What else did Viniso know? Who was this girl? Where did she come from? All the questions hit his at once, making him want to run. It all stopped when a pair of lips met his. He wasn't really sure who it was but it shocked him to find out who it was. It was Ivan. The man who since 1st grade he had liked. "He didn't pull back, did he?" Ivan added a dark mist covered him when speaking. The American hero was outraged. Alfred could not believe he just took his friends pureness away. "You did NOT just do that."Ivan smirked and picked Yao up bridal style, and slowly carried him down the hill, hand and hand with Viniso of course. He couldn't leave her!

In the plane (yeah, they made it) Yao sat next to Ivan blushing at how Ivan had wrapped his arm around him and went to sleep on his shoulder. What made it worse is that Viniso curled up against Yao, sleep just like Ivan. They looked just like a family. Yao slowly calmed down. He was enjoying the embrace. Yao enjoyed it so much, he went to sleep. He didn't even hear everybody on the plane say "Aw! 3"

Once they got off the plane, Ivan slowly put Yao in the back, not wanting to wake him up. Viniso just got in the car, put on her seatbelt, and went back to sleep. That saved a lot of trouble for Ivan. Instead of jumping in the car as if he was in a mad speed chase, Ivan got in the car gently as possible, not wanting to wake up his friend and (possibly) boyfriend.

The car stopped at their destination, Yao's red house. Ivan picked up Yao for the car seat moving as slow as a turtle. The lights were off… strange Yao didn't leave them off. Viniso was giggling for some reason; she had her hand over her mouth, trying not to make a sound. "C-can I open t-the door?" said Viniso who was still trying not to laugh. Ivan smile came with that dark mist that made Viniso do her creepy smile. "Do you want me to make their life bad?" Viniso said, her neck twisting awkwardly. "You know who is in there, da?" Viniso's smile faded, mostly because she could not ruin what was about to happen. Ivan kicked the door open. The lights turned on, "SURPRISE!" Viniso burst into laughter, falling on the floor and everything. "Oppa gangnam style!" one of them said and then he started gangnam styling. "We are very-" The other man's eyes widened at Viniso. Yao had woken up by then, looking around the place, wondering, "Why the hell are they here?" Some girls busted in with confetti, saying "Have a-" Their eyes stopped on Viniso too. One of the three men (yes there were three, one of them is just quite like the other one) walked up and picked up the child and asked Yao, "Don't you think it's a bit early for a child, Yao?" Yao had it now. He turned and blushed. "That's not my child, aru… She just came with Ivan…" Yao said and pointed at Ivan who was waving. "Hello, this is my new boyfriend by the way. Yao, say hi." Ivan said putting his arm around Yao. The one who used to be gangnam styling turned to face the one who still had Viniso in his arms, well actually hands. "Ha! I told you Li!

"You told me nothing, Im."

"I did so tell you, right Kiku?"

"Yes. You told Li that Yao would come home with the man of his dreams…"

"See Li! Now you owe me 1,000,000 yen!"

"You have to spilt it cause I told you and I also have to split it with Elizabeta."

"You told me-"

"Will you guys cut it out!" One of the girls said taking Viniso and placing her on the floor, crouching down to her level, "Sorry." she said. My name is Lien Chung." She said holding out her hand for Viniso to shake it. Viniso took her out of her pocket, and shook with a friendly smile, but all of a sudden it turned into the creepy smile again. The smiles went back and forth and back and forth, until she just started frowning. By now Lien had backed up staring at her. She was the only one who seemed to notice Viniso's strange behavior. "Well, who is this little cutie?" Someone came from out of the many rooms that Yao had. For some reason, he had a bowl of fruit in his hands. Most have came out of the kitchen. He looked really friendly. He crouched down to her height just like Lien, just with a bowl of fruit. "Hi." he started to say "My name is Kasem Chao and welcome to the family!"

This was going to be one long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Returning… Home?

After a night of celebrating, Ivan and Viniso returned home. "We- welcome h-home Mr. Braginski!" Raivis stuttered opening the door. Ivan wiped his finger against the stand inspecting for dust. "No dust. Yay!" Ivan clasped his hand on Raivis' head and put pressure on it. Raivis shuddered in fear, he was sure it was the end. Viniso kicked Ivan right in the leg and pouted. "That's no way to treat people! Ivan, say you're sorry!" This was usually Katyusha's, Ivan's older sister, job, and he always listened. Hearing this from a child, you think that they would be spanked. However, Ivan listened and let go. "I'm sorry little Lat." Raivis stopped shuddering, and looked down. He ran upstairs to his room not knowing what had just happened. Viniso walked up stairs to leave Ivan to whatever he was going to do. Before turning to go around the corner, she said, "I hope you'll think about what you have down Ivan. I don't think you would want me to hurt you, yes? Now go." She walked into the same room as Raivis, and slammed the door. Toris was on the bed, reading a book when he spotted Viniso. He got up, and insected Viniso for any marks. "No marks… No nothing!" Toris said, thanking the Heavens. He picked Viniso up, and cuddled her in his arms. "Thank you." Raivis had stuck his head out from under the bed, and then went back under. "Your safe place needs to be in the closet. Ivan thinks Natalia is in there, so he'll never look." Viniso said smiling. Toris and Raivis looked at each other confused. Toris tried to ignore the fact that she knew that even though he did not even tell her. "My name is Viniso, Toris." Toris was now taken back. He had only thought about asking her what her name was, but more important to him was how she knew his name. Toris laughed nervously, "Uh… Vaniso?" Viniso tilted her head, and then she smiled. "Ve-ni-so. It's ok; most people don't get it the first time." She put her hands on Toris' shoulder, and lunged herself out of his arms and onto the bed. "How did…?" Viniso started grinning and bouncing on the bed. "Alfred. He's a cop. I am American, thank you for thinking." Now Toris was seriously freaked out. He would pester her with questions, but Toris knew she was a child, and children can get very confused. Toris shook the questions off and sat down next to Viniso. Viniso punched Toris on the side for strange reasons. "O-ow. Why did you do that?" Toris asked clenching his side. "Dirty thoughts about Feliks." She said a matter of factly. Viniso hopped off the bed, and grabbed the gown she went to sleep in last night. "You must be very stinky Toris. We should take a bath!" She grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the bathroom. "We have a very important day with Feliks and Peter!"

SO SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER! DX I'm sorta kinda on a Winter break sooooooo

yeah... as for WEWHS... Itsa break, no? XD


End file.
